Oolong and Puar: The Movie
Oolong and Puar: The Movie, known in Japan as The Adventures of Pu'ar and Oolong (プーアルとウーロンの冒険, lit. Pūaru to Ūron no Bōken), is a anime/non-anime/live action crossover film spoof version of Turner Entertainment's Tom and Jerry: The Movie, produced by Toei Animation and Funimation Productions and distributed by 20th Century Fox. This is the first and only feature-length film to feature Puar and Oolong, two of the many minor or supporting characters from the Dragon Ball manga and anime franchise. It is also an American/Japanese film to combine traditional "anime" animation and stop motion puppet animation with live action, using the characters from The Space Giants (Ambassador Magma in Japanese), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''(1987 TV series), several Rankin/Bass television and film productions such as ''The New Adventures of Pinocchio, Frosty the Snowman, Here Comes Peter Cottontail, The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye ''and The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town, and incidentally, ''Aladdin and Muppet Treasure Island (both owned by Disney at the point which the American company does not make a deal with Toei). Summary (English Edited Version) After almost more than thirty years of supporting the Dragon Team in Dragon Ball, Puar and Oolong star in their very own first independent full-length feature, based on the original version of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. While helping Bulma Briefs and the Z Fighters organize preparations for Capsule Corporation's first annual summer festival, the two anthropomorphic, shape-shifting animals mistakenly teleport from their Earth (the Dragon World) to another Earth (the real world) in the same summer season, where they must help a young Japanese boy named Mikko Mura escape from his greedy guardian, Lily Longtooth, and find his missing parents, Tom (Ito in the English uncut version) and Tomoko Plot Characters * Oolong * Puar (Pu'ar or Pu-erh) * Mikko Mura (Mamoru Murakami in Japanese) * Tom Mura (also known as Ito Mura in the English uncut version) (Atsushi Murakami in Japanese) * Tomoko Mura * Kita * Lily Longtooth * Professor Hinkle * Scooby Doo * Inspector Detector * Jasper the Clown * Ivan: Jasper's faithful bodyguard. * Foxy Q. Fibble: * Cool S. Cat: * Seymour S. Sassafras * Iago the Parrot * Spa'am * Bebop * G.B. Bunny/Old Stuffy * Cricket * Kermit the Frog (cameo) Cast English/Japanese Cast * Braford Jackson as Oolong * Brina Palencia as Puar ** Monika Antonelli as Puar (archive recordings, uncredited) * Toshio Egi as Mikko Mura ** Paulette Rubinstein as Mikko Mura (voice) * Masumi Okada as Tom Mura ** Larry Robinson as Tom Mura (voice) * Ryo Kuromaru as Kita ** Peter Fernandez as Kita (voice) * Meg Sargent as Lily Longtooth * Billy De Wolfe as Professor Hinkle * Frank Welker as Scooby Doo ** Scott Innes as Scooby Doo (archive recordings, uncredited) ** Don Messick as Scooby Doo (archive recordings, uncredited) * Jack Curtis as Inspector Dector * Bob McFadden as Jasper the Clown * Allen Swift as Ivan * Larry D. Mann as Foxy Q. Fibble * Paul Kligman as Cool S. Cat * Danny Kaye as Seymour S. Sassafrass * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago the Parrot * Burl Ives as G.B. Bunny (Old Stuffy) * Carl Banas as Cricket * Kevin Clash as Spa'am * Greg Berg as Bebop * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog Japanese Cast * Naoki Tatsuta as Oolong * Naoko Watanabe as Pu-erh * Toshio Egi as Mamoru Murakami * Masumi Okada as Atsushi Murakami * Ryo Kuromaru as Reporter Kita Credits Music and Songs # "Friends to the End" - G.B. Bunny (Old Stuffy), Cricket, Oolong and Puar # "What Do We Care? (The Boars' Songs) - Spa'am, Boars and Warthogs, Bebop # "Money Is Such a Beautiful Word" - Lily Longtooth and Professor Hinkle # "God's Little Creatures" - Jasper the Clown # "I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Mikko Mura # "I've Done It All" - Seymour S. Sassafras, Iago the Parrot # "Finale (Friends to the End)" # "I Miss You" (End Title) - Stephanie Mills # "All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills Production Notes Transcripts Oolong and Puar: The Movie/Transcript Scenes/Chapters * Trailers English Trailers * Oolong and Puar: The Movie Trailers/Transcript Japanese Trailers * Category:20th Century Fox Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Rankin/Bass